Dragones: Jamás los olvidaré y espero que él mundo tampoco
by Paulina Doors
Summary: Con ésta historia quisiera dar a conocer mi idea de como llegará el punto donde el mundo ya no tendrá más dragones, desde un año después que Hipo toma su lugar como el jefe y como se desarrolla todo, hasta el punto donde los dragones desaparecen y se convierten en mera leyenda.
1. Capitulo I

**EPÍLOGO**

Derrotar a Drago Manodura fue una de las más grandes hazañas que podría haber hecho en mi vida y que Chimuelo derrotara al dragón rey salvajibestia hizo que mi amigo se convirtiera en el nuevo líder y macho alfa de todos los dragones, todos lo respetaban y yo de igual manera me convertí en el jefe de mi tribu, un gran honor y al mismo tiempo una gran responsabilidad.

Con la muerte de mi padre y los dragones ahora más unidos a nosotros como vikingos las cosas en Berk no podrían ser mejores, pero jamás imagine que eso se acabaría, de hecho nunca quise pensar en esa posibilidad. Todos en Berk y los dragones éramos amigos, una familia; pasamos de matarnos unos a otros por trescientos años, para convertirnos en los más fieles y poderosos compañeros apoyándonos los unos a los otros.

Toda persona en Berk desde que comenzamos a entrenar dragones, sólo podíamos pensar en las ventajas que eran vivir con ellos, todo era paz y armonía, pero tal y como se esperaba algunas personas nunca cambiarán y harán lo que sea para acabar con los dragones, es una verdadera lástima que esas personas lograran su objetivo. Aun me siento responsable, yo quien juré protegerlos a todos, tanto humanos como dragones, no lo logré y al final...

Chimuelo... ese dragón, siendo un poderoso y magnifico furia nocturna... fue mi mejor amigo.

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Desde la muerte de mi padre y de haber asumido la responsabilidad como jefe de la tribu "Gamberros peludos", he estado bastante ocupado arreglando y remodelando la aldea que fue destruida hace un año por Drago Manodura; sin embargo, después de tanto esfuerzo y algunos cambios, por fin se le ha quitado todo el hielo a Berk y se ha reconstruido gracias al trabajo de todos, vikingos y dragones. Ser jefe no era nada sencillo, por lo que mis salidas con Chimuelo se redujeron, así como las clases que impartía en la escuela de dragones, por suerte las cosas ya comenzaban a estabilizarse en la aldea, así que a veces tenía un tiempo en la tarde donde podía volver a salir con Chimuelo.

— Vamos amigo... — Monté a Chimuelo luego de terminar de comer, tan sólo quería escapar por un momento y recordar el tiempo donde no tenía ninguna responsabilidad importante en la aldea. Guíe a Chimuelo hasta un pilar de grandes rocas que sobresalían del océano y desde ese lugar podía ver a la aldea entera justo frente a mis ojos. La vista era maravillosa. — Mira eso amigo. — Bajé de Chimuelo y caminé a la orilla del pilar, seguido por Chimuelo quien se sacudió un poco sentándose al mismo tiempo que yo, a mi lado. La vista que teníamos me resulto bastante nostálgica. Al cabo de unos minutos se escuchó por mi espalda el aleteo y gruñido de otro dragón aterrizando en el mismo pilar atrás de mí, era Tormenta con Astrid montada en ella.

— Hola. — Saludó bajando de Tormenta, acercándose a mí. Chimuelo como cada vez que veía a Tormenta corría hacia ella con ánimo de juguetear un poco. Sonreí al mirar a Astrid, venía tan hermosa como siempre, correspondí a su saludo elevando mi mano derecha. Se sentó a mi lado dándome un beso en la mejilla. — ¿Largo día para el jefe? — Preguntó posando su mano en mi hombro y mirándome con ternura.

— Neh... Estuvo tranquilo. — Contesté alzando un poco mis hombros y cerrando los ojos en reflejo, las cosas en la aldea estaban tranquilas. — Sólo quería estar un rato sólo, como antes... sólo Chimuelo y yo, por los aires.

— ¡Oh!, perdón, no quería molestarte en tu descanso. — Dijo queriendo levantarse, ella era quien mejor me comprendía. Desde que comencé con mis labores de jefe, Astrid estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo.

Antes de que se levantara por completo, la detuve tomando su muñeca. — No te vayas. — Dije por impulso, ella pareció sorprenderse. — No molestas, al contrario me haces sentir cómodo y tranquilo. — Figuró una sonrisa y volvió a sentarse junto a mí, esta vez recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

— No me iré. — Murmuró. La abracé por la espalda pegándola más a mí. — Haz hecho un gran trabajo, tu padre estaría muy orgullo de ti.

— Sí, eso me lo ha dicho mi madre, pero yo no estoy tan seguro... — Dije mirando fijamente la estatua de mi padre, la cual estaba siendo iluminada por los rayos del sol, debido al atardecer.

— Lo eres, yo lo veo, todo en la aldea lo ven e incluso los dragones. — Replicó separándose bruscamente de mí, no le agradaba que me hiciera menos.

— Perdón. — Sonreí y regresé la mirada al frente, estaba agradecido con la vida por todo lo que había dado, aunque en el camino me hubiese quitado otras cosas igual de importantes. Ella volví a recargarse en mí.

Nos quedamos así hasta que cayó el atardecer y las estrellas cubrieron el cielo, en ese momento Astrid y yo montamos a nuestros amigos y regresamos a la aldea, era inicio de semana y por ende tocaba que todos en la aldea cenáramos juntos en el gran salón y por ser el jefe tenía la responsabilidad de abrir la cena. Al entrar al gran salón ya todo estaban esperándome, al verme gritaron en forma de saludo y con Astrid a mí lado me dirigí a la mesa central yendo a mi lugar correspondiente, con mi madre a mi lado izquierdo y Astrid al lado derecho, después de todo era mi prometida. En el resto de la mesa estaba Pata Pez, los gemelos, Patán y Bocón.

— Una semana más da inicio, así que debemos brindar por la paz de esta nueva era, por los caídos, por nuestros amigos los dragones y por qué las futuras generaciones continúen con la relación armónica de vikingos y dragones. — Dije en voz alta para que todos en el gran salón lograran escucharme y al mismo tiempo elevé mi brazo derecho sosteniendo una copa con vino. Al terminar todos gritaron en unísono, un gritó o más bien un gruñido vikingo, sin olvidar el rugido de los dragones dentro del salón.

Después de eso, sólo seguía la comida y como jefe debía levantarme y chocar copas con el resto de la rente de la tribu, aunque al finalizar de comer comenzaron a tocar música y bailar, todos lucían bastante felices, bailaban y demás, cantando y brincando.

— Desea bailar, mi lady. — Me acerqué a Astrid invitándola a bailar. En un año Bocón y mi madre me habían enseñado a bailar. Las danzas vikingas no eran demasiado abstractas después de todo.

— Claro. — Tomó mi brazo y fuimos al centro del salón donde estaban todo los demás; danzamos las tradicionales melodías vikingas las cuales eran de un ritmo rápido y un tanto agresivo, ese tipo de danza se le daba muy bien a Astrid. Bailamos al menos dos de esas melodías hasta que me dieron ganas de beber agua, fui por una copa acompañado por Astrid, yendo de la mano.

— Vaya, verlos danzar de esa manera, me hace querer ser joven nuevamente. — Comentó Bocón sirviéndonos una copa de agua.

— ¿Qué dices Bocón? Aun eres joven. — Mi madre se acercó, al decir esto Bocón rió un poco.

— Oye, Hipo... — Me llamó sirviéndole a mi madre un poco más de vino. — Ya que estás por casarte ¿no quieres que remodele tu casa? Ya sabes, por los hijos que vayan a tener. — Estaba bebiendo agua, así que al escucharlo decir eso, me acabé el agua de la copa de un solo trago y comencé a toser frenéticamente. Astrid me miró algo apenada, pero también desvió la mirada.

— ¡Bocón! — Repliqué una vez recuperé el aliento, aunque ya le había pedido matrimonio a Astrid, la boda estaba aplazada; ni siquiera habíamos hablado de ello. — Estoy muy ocupado con la aldea como para planear alguna boda y mucho menos he pensado en hijos. — Al decir esto Astrid soltó mi mano y me miró algo consternada. — ¿Astrid? — Se acomodó un poco su flequillo y desvió la mirada al suelo.

— Tengo que irme. — Dijo. Dio media vuelta y salió del gran salón. Bocón y mi madre se miraron entre sí guardando silencio, al cabo de unos segundos mi madre tomó mi hombro y me miro con un poco de lástima.

— Ay hijo...

— ¿Qué? — Cuestioné confundido, al parecer había hecho algo malo.

Al día siguiente mis actividades como jefe comenzaron desde temprano, lo primero era comprobar los almacenes de alimento y atender los problemas de la gente de manera diplomática, lo cual en ocasiones me resultaba divertido, aunque eso ocupaba toda mí mañana.

— Eso ha sido todo Chimuelo, te ganaste un descanso amigo, ve a jugar. — Sacudí mis manos y Chimuelo sin pensarlo dos veces se fue corriendo. Vi a Astrid caminar por la plaza, así que me acerqué a ella acomodando mi cabello. — Astrid, hola...

— Estoy ocupada. — Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarme y me dejó ahí, botado. Aunque en todo el día intenté acercarme a ella, simplemente me ignoraba.

Pasaron cuatro días y Astrid quien siempre me visitaba y hablaba conmigo, ahora había dejado de hacerlo y continuaba evitándome. Estar así me hacía sentir sólo, pero no lograba entender porque estaba tan enfadada conmigo. Al llegar la noche de éste cuarto día, aunque el día fue tranquilo no tenía ánimos de nada, me dolía no tener a Astrid cerca de mí.

— Pff... — Resoplé sentándome pesadamente en el tronco que estaba alrededor de la hoguera de mi casa, Chimuelo la encendió de inmediato.

— ¿Un día difícil? — Mi madre se acercó a la hoguera y estiro sus brazos, acercando sus manos al fuego para sentir el calor.

— No... Bueno, sí... — Respondí con ligera molestia y cansancio. — Es sólo que Astrid...

— ¿Pasa algo malo? — Se sentó a mi lado acariciando mi cabello.

— últimamente solo me evade y a cada intento de hablar con ella, me ignora... es... es como antes, antes de que le presentara a Chimuelo, como si ya no me quisiera. — Le confesé a mi madre, ella sólo sonrió un poco.

— Entiendo porque esta tan molesta, pero al parecer Hipo, no te has dado cuenta. — Comentó con gran compresión, ella sabía el motivo.

— ¿Qué fue lo hice?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando Bocón te preguntó sobre la remodelación de la casa? — Preguntó sacudiendo mis hombros y yo asentí a su cuestionamiento. — ¿Recuerdas tu respuesta?

Lo pensé por unos segundos y asentí nuevamente. — Entonces, ¿es por eso qué esta tan molesta?

— Astrid es una buena chica y tiene todo el carácter de un vikingo de Berk, pero también tiene un gran corazón, es inteligente, pero se nota que ella te quiere mucho, Hipo. — Se levantó sacando una canastilla llena de pescado repartiéndola entre Chimuelo y Brincanubes.

— Lo sé, yo también la quiero... debió malinterpretarme.

— Lo que dijiste pareció lo contrario y eso debió lastimarla.

Mi madre tenía razón, lo que dije hizo parecer como si no estuviera seguro de mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero era todo lo contrario jamás había estado tan seguro y aun así, pero aun así sigo siendo tan infantil en algunos aspectos. — Chimuelo, ven... — Salí apresuradamente de mi casa, seguido por mi fiel amigo. Tenía pensado ir con Astrid, pero no, no podía ir con ella con las manos vacías, así que primero fui con Bocón, seguro que él podría darme un consejo. Al llegar a su taller no me molesté en tocar, así que entré y Bocón estaba ahí afilando algunas espadas.

— Hola Hipo, ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí.

— Bocón, lo he arruinado como siempre. — Me acerqué a él golpeando ligeramente con mi palma la mesa de trabajo.

— Eso es normal, vienes arruinando muchas cosas desde que eras un bebé. — Golpeó con un gran maso la punta de una espada que estaba fundiendo.

— Gracias por recordármelo... — Contesté liberando un gran suspiro. — Esta vez es más grave, hice que Astrid se enfadara conmigo y necesito hacer algo para que me disculpe.

— Las mujeres son complicadas y cuando se enfurecen son tan temibles como una "muerte roja", justo por eso jamás me casé y bueno, por otra cosa también.

— Lo sé. Bocón, esto es en serio, no quiero perder a Astrid. — Me acerqué a ayudarlo a colocar la espada en la estantería, detrás de él.

— No soy un experto en ese tema, pero puedes regalarme algo de joyería, como la que trae el mercader Johhan. — Sugirió cambiando su mano artificial que era una especie de gancho a una mano alargada de madera.

— Podría ser, pero no sé si eso le gusto y además falta mucho para que el mercader Johhan venga, para cuando lo haga seguro que Astrid me cambiará por otro... — Dije analizando la situación, dicha idea no era mala, pero requería de tiempo.

— ¡La piedra! — Gritó Bocón asustando a Chimuelo y mí, Bocón comenzó a buscar algo entre sus cajones.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunté alarmado ante la reciente acción de Bocón e incluso Chimuelo se había consternado.

— Aquí esta. — Sacó un pergamino de un cajón bien escondido entre el fogón y la estantería de armas. Se acercó a la mesa de trabajo y arrojó al suelo todo lo que estaba encima, para hacer espacio y extender el pergamino.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Miré atentamente el pergamino, lo único que había era un enorme dibujo de lo que parecía ser una especie de roja.

— Le llaman "corazón de dragón" — Colocó una daga en la parte superior para que se sostuviera. — De una vieja leyenda, tan vieja como la existencia de los vikingos. Es una roca hermosa de color azul o blanco, irrompible, brillante y muy difícil de conseguir.

— Jamás la había visto.

— Es obvio, es una piedra de los dioses, dice la leyenda que está hecha por la sangre del mismísimo Odín y en toda la historia de los vikingos, solo cinco han logrado conseguir una de esas piedras y vivir para entregárselo a su amada, aunque han sido más los vikingos necios y cabezas huecas que han muerto en el intento, por hacerse de una. — Explicó con una sonrisa y cierto sarcasmo, rascando su cabeza.

— ¿En verdad existe? — Delineé la figura de la piedra con mi debo índice. Si conseguía esa rara roca, podría regalársela a Astrid.

— Se supone, tu padre estuvo por lo menos cuatro meses buscándola para pedirle matrimonio a tu madre.

— ¿La consiguió?

— Por supuesto que no. — Contestó y negó con la cabeza. — Casi muere intentando encontrarla, tuvo que regresar e improvisar con otra cosa. — Esta era la segunda cosa de la cual me enteraba que mi padre jamás pudo lograr, la curiosidad y el deseo por conseguirla aumento.

— Yo la encontraré... — Dije elevando un brazo con orgullo, ya había tomado la decisión.

— Supuse que dirías eso, yo creo que la encontrarás, después de todo tienes a un poderoso dragón furia nocturna para apoyarte. — Señaló a Chimuelo, pero este estaba tan ocupado curioseando por el taller que sólo contestó con sonidos guturales.

— Sí, nada es imposible mientras Chimuelo y yo estemos juntos. — Acaricié la cabeza de Chimuelo rascando los costados de su cara, justo como le gustaba. — ¿Dónde la encuentro?

— No lo sé, fue hace mucho tiempo y se dice que el lugar cambia cada diez años.

— ¿Cómo voy a conseguirla?

— Sólo nos queda preguntarle a Gothi, ella lo sabe todo. — Bocón se puso serio y abrió la puerta de par en par, estaba emocionado, al igual que yo.

Gothi era la persona más respetada del pueblo, ya que era la chamán del mismo y se decía que ella era capaz de saber cuándo alguien iba a morir con solo ver una parte específica de su cuerpo aunque no estoy seguro si son las uñas o la lengua. Ella era muy sabía e incluso a mí me causaba un poco de miedo, pero también sabía que era amable y le encantaban especialmente los terribles terrores, todos esos pequeños dragones la adoraban. Seguramente ella sabía dónde podría encontrar la piedra corazón de dragón.

 **Espero les agrade, quise tomar la idea que se planea para la tercera entrega de "Como entrenar a tu dragón 3" donde la historia terminará, como empiezan los libros donde Hipo dice: "Había dragones cuando yo era niño..." Ya que la película se estrena hasta el 2018, me dieron ganas de crear una pequeña historia de cómo me imaginaría ese desenlace que seguramente será bastante emocional, espero no cometer Ooc, si es así agradecería que me corrigieran. :D**


	2. Capitulo II

— *** —** Estos signos se encargaran de hacer una separación de la narración de Hipo y la narración hecha por un omnisciente (que en su mayoría serán narraciones cortas).**

 **Capítulo II**

Ir al hogar de la anciana Gothi no es algo que cualquier persona pueda hacer, no si no tienes una invitación por parte de ella; sin embargo, debido a que soy el jefe de la tribu puedo ir cuando quiera, además que antes de que tuviese a sus terribles terrores tuve que ayudarla a entrenarlos, fue una experiencia divertida cuando ella llego a la escuela de dragones con el interés de querer tener el suyo.

Tocamos levemente la puerta de su hogar, esperando una respuesta de la misma. Lo primero que escuchamos fueron los leves gruñidos de los terribles terrores reaccionando al llamado de la puerta. La anciana Gothi abrió la muerte al cabo de unos segundos. No dijo nada. — Buenas noches. — Saludé y previamente Bocón y yo hicimos una pequeña reverencia, ella hizo lo mismo hacia nosotros con una sonrisa invitándonos a pasar.

— Disculpe la interrupción a éstas horas de la noche, pero ya que usted no hace nada especialmente importante en todo el día... — Bocón recibió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, dado por la anciana Gothi y yo miré en forma de regaño a Bocón.

— Lo siento. — Dije y me interpuse entre ambos. — He tenido un problema con mi prometida y quiero darle algo lo suficientemente valioso como para que me perdone, para eso necesito de su ayuda. — Al decir esto con su bastón comenzó a hacer algunos dibujos bastante extraños en el suelo que no le encontraba forma de nada. — Traducción. — Bocón se acercó y miró los dibujos.

— Dice que si su amor es real, no necesitas de nada material para arreglar las cosas. — Tradujo Bocón y la anciana asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa.

— Lo sé, pero no es por ella, es por mí. Quiero darle algo tan valioso que represente mi amor por ella, quiero darle la piedra "corazón de dragón" — Al decir esto la anciana hizo un movimiento hacia atrás abrazando su bastón y mirándome con una expresión de sorpresa boquiabierta, luego miró de la misma forma a Bocón.

— No me mires así, sabes que es tan necio y cabeza dura como su padre. — Expresó Bocón y recibió otro gran golpe por parte de Gothi. — Sé que no debí contarle la leyenda, pero no pude evitarlo... — Recibió otro fuerte golpe.

— No es su culpa. — Volví a interponerme entre ellos. — Tengo a Chimuelo a mi lado, con él, sé que podré lograrlo. — Aunque no deje que Chimuelo subiera hasta su casa, ella sabía que era un poderoso dragón furia nocturna. Volvió a hacer unos dibujos en el suelo.

— Dice que es muy arriesgado, aun teniendo a un dragón a tu lado, que la vida de ambos podría llegar a su fin tan sólo con intentar obtenerla. — Tradujo Bocón y la anciana dibujo algo más. — Dice: aun después de conocer los riesgos ¿Estás tan decidido a ir a buscarla?

— Sí. — Contesté con firmeza y arrugué las cejas, era obvio que estaba tan decidido, confiaba en Chimuelo y quería que con esto Astrid supiera lo mucho que la amaba. Gothi pasó su pie por los dibujos borrándolos e inicio unos nuevos.

— El corazón de dragón no es una piedra, sino una gema preciosa, irrompible, brillante y que es de un poderoso color azul. Cuando estas en el lugar correcto, la reconoces con sólo verla, pero llegar hasta donde se encuentra es muy complicado y muchos vikingos han muerto en el intento. — Bocón se dedicó a traducir, debido a que la anciana estaba haciendo muchos dibujos. — Debes ir a la isla ígnea, en ella encontrarás una enorme cueva que te lleva al interior del volcán más grande que veas, desde ahí sólo debes guiarte de por tu instinto para encontrar la gema, una vez que la encuentres debes picar alrededor para obtenerla y salir de ahí inmediatamente.

— La isla ígnea ¿no es esa isla llena de volcanes activos y temblores a cada rato? — Pregunté y la anciana Gothi asintió con seriedad, pero ni eso me detendría. — Bien, iré de inmediato, la isla está a una semana de aquí en barco, pero en dragón seguro que llegaré en por lo menos un día aun si tomo descansos para Chimuelo, así que serán dos días de ida y de regreso. — Calculé, aunque no estaba contemplando el tiempo que me llevaría llegar hasta a la cueva, encontrar la gema, conseguir la gema y salir de ahí, quizá me tomaría un día más todo eso.

— Sí la encuentras rápidamente llegarás a tiempo para dar el discurso de inicio de semana, que es algo que el jefe puntualmente debe dar. — Inquirió Bocón a lo cual tenía razón, era el jefe de la tribu y no podía dejarla, todos se darían cuenta de mi ausencia, lo cual era arriesgado.

— Hablaré con mi madre, necesitaré que ustedes dos me cubran por estos días, puede que las cosas no salgan como deseo y podría tardarme más tiempo, así que necesitaré su ayuda. — Dije mirando con seriedad a Bocón, no me preocupaba, sabía que podía contar con ellos. El asintió.

Nos despedimos de la anciana Gothi y dejamos que continuara con su tranquila noche a lado de sus terribles terrores, por otro lado si quería encontrar la gema lo más pronto posible, debía irme de inmediato, pero antes debía hablar con mi madre y avisarle. Bocón me dijo que él prepararía la herramienta que necesitaría para sacar la gema, mientras yo hablaba con mi madre, así que me dirigí a mi hogar y encontré a mi madre que estaba cepillando a Brincanubes a punto de acostarse para dormir.

— Madre... — Di dos pequeños golpes a la puerta de su habitación y entré con lentitud, ella me miró y sonrió.

— ¿Ya hablaste con Astrid?

— No, es decir no he ido a verla aun, pero lo haré. — Brincanubes se recostó a lado de la cama de mi madre y ella se acercó a mi confundida. — Saldré a buscar la gema corazón de dragón. — Mi madre se sorprendió al oír ese nombre, quizá sabía de la aventura de mi padre.

— Esa gema es bastante rara y difícil de encontrar. — Dijo a lo que yo asentí.

— Lo sé, es por eso que debo encontrarla y así Astrid entenderá lo grande que es mi agradecimiento y amor por ella. — Expliqué apretando los puños, a lo que mi madre los tomó y los acercó a ella.

— No debes probarle nada, no necesitas cometer tal locura por ello, seguro que ella con tan sólo te disculpes te entenderá.

— La anciana Gothi me dijo lo mismo, pero esto es... algo de hombres, Bocón está de acuerdo y mi padre también lo intentó en su momento. — Dije. Sólo lo más valientes iban a buscar tal gema, ya sea que la encuentren o no, era una prueba que se hacían a ellos mismo para probar su amor hacia su pareja.

— Esto es cosa de locos, varias mujeres lo han intentado también e incluso tres de ellas son parte de los cinco que la han logrado encontrar la gema. — Mencionó mi madre, eso era algo que ni yo sabía, entonces tanto hombres como mujeres ansiaban esa gema. — Eso es porque la gema es muy valiosa, pero es un regalo del Dios Odin, la gema no es para el que la encuentre, sino para la persona que él desea que permanezca a su lado, la gema representa la confianza, la fidelidad, la sinceridad, la paz, la alegría, etc. Se dice que incluso cuando mueres te asegura un lugar junto a Odín, para el propietario y para el que la obtuvo.

— Ya veo, entonces es obligatorio que la regales. — Mi madre asintió ante mis palabras.

— Sí, se dice que la gema es tan poderosa que aunque se la des a la persona que ames, esta protegerá a ambos y a sus descendientes por miles de años e incluso muertos. — Añadió mi madre, al parecer ella también sabía mucho de esa leyenda.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

— Todos en Berk conocemos esa leyenda, hay canciones de ella y siempre se le cuenta a los jóvenes vikingos, aunque creo que no últimamente. — Dijo, pero aun así yo jamás había escuchado de ella.

— No te preocupes madre, tengo a Chimuelo conmigo, lo lograremos. — Aseguré con una gran sonrisa, pero mi madre negó cerrando los ojos.

— Hasta los dragones le temen a la isla ígnea, no encontrarás dragones ahí, aunque se dice que hay una especie única de dragón, según los relatos que se conocen sobre los que han encontrado la gema. — Explicó mi madre, al parecer todo apuntaba a que fracasaría, pero si ya cinco vikingos lo habían logrado, yo me convertiría en el sexto, especialmente porque ellos iban con hacha en mano, pero yo... yo tenía un dragón.

— Aun así, debo ir madre. — Me puse serio y la tome de los hombros, ella sabía que mi gran curiosidad debido a las ganas de explorar lo desconocido venían heredados de ella. Sólo pudo suspirar y me miró con una sonrisa.

— Haz lo que tengas que hacer. — Dijo al mismo tiempo que asentía.

— Gracias, para ello... no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo tardaré, aunque tengo contemplado por lo menos tres días, así que necesito que tú y Bocón me cubran, no le digan a nadie y mucho menos a Astrid, por favor.

— Nos haremos cargo de los asuntos de la aldea, si preguntan no sabemos nada, más que fuiste a investigar pistas sobre el paradero de Drago. — Me guiñó el ojo y me dio un beso en la frente.

Mi madre me ayudo a hacer el cargamento con mucha comida, pero especialmente una buena red de pesca, porque no podía cargar demasiada para Chimuelo y para mí, así que tendríamos que abastecernos nosotros mismos de ser necesario. Mi madre acaricio a Chimuelo en su cuello, Chimuelo lo disfrutaba y sonreía tontamente sacando la lengua. — Cuida de Hipo. — Le dijo a Chimuelo, pero no era necesario, él siempre lo hacía y yo a él. Al terminar las cosas ahí, mi madre me acompañó al taller de Bocón.

— Ten, con esto podrás obtener esa preciosa gema. — Me dio lo que parecía ser un pico de tamaño medio, especialmente hecho para mí.

— ¿Con eso será suficiente?

— Claro, sólo necesitaras de un pequeño disparo de tu dragón para fundir la roca alrededor, el pico hará el resto.

— Bien, gracias. — Dije tomando el pico y guardándolo en un apartado especial que le había hecho a Chimuelo días antes, para guardar herramientas. — Dejo a la aldea en sus manos, regresaré pronto. — Dije montando a Chimuelo, este se sacudió un poco y le di unas palmaditas en su cabeza.

— Suerte hijo, Chimuelo.

— No te preocupes, te iré haciendo extremidades nuevas por si acaso, así que sólo asegúrate de regresar con vida. — Dijo Bocón. Al menos si quedaba sin la otra pierna o un brazo, Bocón tendría cubierto esa parte del problema. Yo sonreí y asentí a sus palabras.

— Arriba. — Le dije a Chimuelo y este se elevó.

Para llegar a la isla Ígnea, me tomaría un día tomando descansos, pero ya que no llevaba mucho peso sólo haría uno y Chimuelo parecía estar de acuerdo con mi plan, quizá en el viaje podría ver nuevas especies de dragones u otro furia nocturna porque sí, aun no perdía la esperanza. Los paisajes mientras nos dirigíamos a la isla ígnea no eran otra cosa más que el vasto océano y unas cuantas islas a la lejanía, islas que ya eran conocidas por todos los vikingos de Berk e incluso todos los dragones que nos íbamos encontrando.

— Chimuelo subamos un poco más, donde el aire no sea tan fuerte y puedas volar con mayor rapidez. — Le dije a Chimuelo a lo que este comenzó a agitar más sus grandes alas para subir un poco hasta llegar al ras de las nubes, el lugar perfecto para aumentar la velocidad y sin perder de vista la ruta.

A lo lejos no parecía haber nada especial, ni siquiera grandes pilares; era el lugar perfecto para practicar mi planeación, pero aun con las ganas que tenía no era momento de distracciones, debía conseguir esa gema lo más pronto posible, no era correcto que como jefe de la tribu me desapareciera por mucho tiempo.

— *** —****

Los rayos del sol inundaron a Berk con lo cual los vikingos comenzaron a salir de sus casas con gran animo por un nuevo día, lo mismo pasaba con los dragones que principalmente los más pequeños cuando despertaban, su bostezo mañanero estaba seguido por una pequeña llama que podría extenderse hasta ser un incendio, así que los vikingos debían estar con cuidado para evitar cualquier percance de ese tipo.

— Bocón, es hora de que te levantes. — Llamaba Valka desde la puerta de la casa de Bocón quien parecía no levantarse aún, al contrario de su dragón Gruñón quien salió a saludar a la madre de Hipo. — Gruñón ¿me ayudas? — Gruñón voló hasta la ventana que daba a la habitación de Bocón y al entrar le escupió una pequeña bola de fuego a su amo. Bocón salió corriendo gritando adolorido por la quemadura y así por fin vio a Valka.

— ¿Qué? — Le preguntó tirándose en su trasero una jarra de agua.

— Recuerda lo que nos encargó Hipo.

— Es verdad, al principio a la aldea no se le hará raro saber que Hipo esta fuera, quiero decir siempre se escapaba. — Dijo Bocón, pero fue escuchado por otra persona además de Valka.

— ¿A dónde fue Hipo? — Astrid se acercó a ellos cruzando los brazos.

— Astrid hola. — Saludó Valka con una sonrisa tranquila, pero Bocón se alarmó.

— Astrid ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿No estás tan ocupada evitando a Hipo? — Preguntó, pero eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

— Así es, pero creo que ya lo hice sufrir suficiente, necesito verlo. — Contestó mirando a otro lado

— ¡Vaya! Que mal, para Hipo, ya que éste muchacho se ha ido a... — Brincanubes le dio un golpe a Bocón con una de sus alas.

—... tenido que irse, encontró unas pistas sobre el paradero de Drago, así que se ha ido solo. — Interrumpió Valka, si Bocón le decía sobre lo que había hecho Hipo, era obvio que Astrid iría por él y para cuando lo encontrara ya estaría en la cueva y seguramente ahora la vida de los cuatro estaría en peligro.

— ¿Fue sólo? ¿Por qué no me aviso o al resto de los chicos? — Cuestionó Astrid esta vez preocupada, después de todo sabía que Drago seguía con vida y aunque Hipo era fuerte, podría ser asesinado por ese sujeto.

— Bueno, tú estabas enojado con él así que no quería molestarte más, ni a los otros chicos y ya sabes cómo es él... — Dijo Bocón sobando su cabeza, desde la noche de ayer estaba recibiendo muy golpes.

— Es un tonto, lo nuestro no tiene nada que ver, iré a buscarlo antes de que cometa otra locura, como siempre ¿por dónde se fue? — Preguntó, pero Valka y Bocón se miraron entre sí.

— No sabemos, sólo dijo que le tomaría unos días y lo cubriéramos mientras tanto. — Mencionó Valka acariciando a Brincanubes. — Ya regresará Astrid, necesito que te quedes atendiendo la escuela de dragones, es muy importante y seguro que Hipo no tardará mucho. — Se acercó a ella y tomo sus manos para tranquilizarla, Astrid sólo suspiró y asintió, no podía negarse a algo que la madre de Hipo le estaba pidiendo.

— *** —****

Ya estaba comenzando a atardecer, no faltaba mucho para que Chimuelo y yo llegáramos a la isla ígnea, pero era momento de tomarse un descanso para comer y beber agua, especialmente Chimuelo que era el que hacía la mayor parte del trabajo.

— Chimuelo ahí, esa es la isla estrella, descansaremos en ese lugar. — Avisé a mí amigo, pero antes de aterrizar, no podía simplemente evitar hacerlo, aterrizar a mí manera con el planeador. Quité el gancho que me mantenía sujeto a Chimuelo y me arrojé al aire para entrar en caída libre, Chimuelo me siguió. A unos metros antes de caer en el océano abrí mis propias aletas y desplegué la que tenía en la espalda para estabilizarme en el aire y así, llegar hasta la isla donde con ayuda de un disparo de plasma de Chimuelo aterricé sin mayor problema. — ¡Cómo extrañaba hacer esto! — Grité con gran felicidad y era cierto, hacia un tiempo que no lo hacía, además a pesar de no hacerlo me había hecho mejor en esto.

— Eso es nuevo... — Escuché una voz que provenía de los arboles delante de mí, la voz me sorprendió así que caminé más hacia ellos y pude ver a un dragón, lo reconocí de inmediato. Cizalladura, el dragón de Heather. — Haz crecido Hipo. — Tal y como esperaba Heather brincó del lomo de Cizalladura, ella era igual que la última vez, se acercó posando una de sus manos en su cintura.

— Heather, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos ¿qué ha sido de ti? — Pregunté emocionado, era una vieja amiga que tanto Astrid como yo, apreciábamos.

— Lo sé, he estado viajando por diferentes lugares, aprendiendo más de los dragones y de las personas. — Respondió acercándose a Chimuelo y acariciándolo, él también estaba feliz de verla. — ¿Y tú? ¿Qué has hecho?

— Pues digamos que Chimuelo y yo luchamos contra un loco que quería destruir a los dragones y los ciudadanos de Berk, el cual tenía un dragón gigante que podía controlar el resto de los dragones, así que ordenó a Chimuelo matarme... — Conté acariciando también a Chimuelo y Heather pareció sorprendida.

— ¿Habrá sido Drago? — Cuestionó mirándome a los ojos a lo que yo asentí.

— ¿Lo conoces?

— No, bueno sí... durante mis viajes escuche hablar mucho de él, pero jamás tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo, ¿cómo es que sigues con vida?

— Chimuelo falló debido a que mi padre se interpuso al disparo de Chimuelo y bueno, ya te imaginarás... mi padre murió y yo tomé su lugar. — Respondí mirando al suelo y pateando una piedra que estaba en el pasto.

— ¡Oh! lo siento tanto. — Dijo y me abrazó fuertemente en forma de consuelo, yo correspondí, pero sólo por unos segundos.

— No te preocupes, tengo a mi madre conmigo y a todos en la aldea, especialmente a Chimuelo quien es ahora respetado por el resto de los dragones como el alfa. — Dije rascando fuertemente la cabeza de Chimuelo. — Puede que incluso aun puedas conocer a Drago, sigue con vida.

— Espero que se haya rendido a su cometido. — Nos dirigimos a sentarnos a unas rocas, Cizalladura y Chimuelo comenzaron a jugar. — y bueno al final ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

— Voy a la isla Ígnea.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó sorprendida, lo cual ya no se me hacía raro, a todos los que les decía hacían la misma expresión. — No me digas que vas a buscar la gema corazón de dragón.

— Al parecer, después de todo, sí soy la única persona en el mundo que jamás escuchó de ella. — Mencioné con sarcasmo, pero asentí a sus palabras.

— Eso significa... ¿piensas pedirle matrimonio a alguien? — Preguntó con sorpresa a lo que volví a asentir con una sonrisa. — Espera, no me digas... es para Astrid ¿Verdad? — Se levantó de la piedra y elevó los brazos, yo sólo la miré curioso.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Eran tan obvios, pero hacen una linda pareja.

— Bueno, de hecho ya somos prometidos, pero recientemente hice o más bien dije algo que la lastimó, así que pienso conseguir esa gema para redimirme y así reforzar nuestro compromiso. — Dije y me levanté también mirando en dirección a la isla ígnea.

— No sé qué habrá pasado, pero te ayudaré. — Dijo. Yo negué con la cabeza.

— Debo hacerlo sólo, es una prueba... bueno sólo con ayuda de Chimuelo.

— Entiendo, pero estoy segura que sabes que es muy peligroso, no sólo para ti, sino para Chimuelo. — Comentó acercándose a mí con preocupación en el rostro.

— Me lo han dicho, pero aun así lo haré.

— Al menos deja que te acompañe hasta la isla, me quedaré en la orilla y te esperaré, por si sales herido o Chimuelo, necesitarán ayuda. — Tomó mi hombro y lo pensé por unos segundos, ella tenía razón. Si salía lastimado, contaba con Chimuelo para llevarme de regreso a Berk, pero si era Chimuelo quien se lastimaba, entonces estaríamos estancados.

— Está bien. — Respondí con una sonrisa.

Alimentamos a los dragones y ambos comimos un poco de pescado. Al terminar Heather comenzó a llenar los recipientes con mucha agua, según ella porque debido a que todos los volcanes estaban en actividad haría mucho calor así que sería necesario que me abasteciera de agua para no deshidratarme, aunque Chimuelo no sería afectado por el calor. Para cuando la noche cayó montamos a nuestros dragones y continuamos en dirección a la isla ígnea, tardamos en llegar por lo menos una hora en llegar.

— Así que ésta es la isla, jamás me había acercado tanto. — Expresé. Estábamos volando a unos metros por encima de la isla y desde la orilla, Chimuelo parecía estar un poco asustado por la vista que teníamos, varios volcanes estaban estallando en ese preciso momento lanzando rocas y expulsando lava.

— Encantadora ¿verdad? — Mencionó Heather con sarcasmo, la vista sí que podría hacer que cualquier otra persona se arrepintiera. — Por allá, parece ser una zona libre de cualquier cosa que podría salir de los volcanes. — Señaló una pequeña esquina de la isla y nos dirigimos hasta allí. Al llegar Heather bajó de Cizalladura, pero yo únicamente aterricé.

— Regresaré pronto Heather.

— El volcán que buscas está justo en medio de la isla, tengan mucho cuidado, los estaremos esperando aquí por cualquier cosa. — Dijo y yo asentí. Con un movimiento Chimuelo volvió a elevarse.

Los primeros metros volando desde la orilla de la isla hacia el centro fueron tranquilos, pero después de un kilómetro los problemas se hicieron presentes varias rocas de los volcanes cercanos por donde volábamos comenzaron a caer justo arriba de nosotros y nuestra ruta. Chimuelo al principio se asustó y una vez estuvo a punto de retroceder, pero no podíamos hacerlo ahora, así que continuamos adelante esquivando todas esas rocas de fuego, por suerte Chimuelo y yo actualmente estábamos bien sincronizados, de lo contrario una de esas rocas ya nos hubiese aplastado.

— Ya casi llegamos amigo. — Le di una palmada a Chimuelo y este se sacudió haciendo un sonido gutural de asentimiento. Podía ver el gran volcán justo frente a mis ojos. — Ahí está, vamos. — Le indiqué a Chimuelo continuar y este aceleró, pero justo unos segundos después se paró con brusquedad causando que me fuera hacia delante y en el rebote mi cabeza chocara contra un montículo de rocas a nuestro lado. Había cerrado los ojos y sobé mi cabeza, estaba sangrando. — Chimuelo, pero que... — Al abrir los ojos y mirar hacia delante, una cascada de agua hirviendo, proveniente del suelo, había aparecido de la nada, Chimuelo lucía asustando y me miró con preocupación. — Esta bien Chimuelo, por poco y morimos. — Saqué un trapo de color rojo que tenía guardado entre mis ropas y con éste enrollé alrededor de mi cabeza para detener el sangrado, si bien no era muy grave había golpeado fuertemente mi hueso temporal.

No había mucha prisa, así que bajamos la velocidad, era mejor llegar sanos y salvos a la cueva, que llegar en partes o nunca llegar, estábamos rodeados por volcanes y el peligro no sólo venía de las rocas o lava que expulsaban por arriba, sino también de lo que salía de la tierra a causa de esos mismo volcanes, no podía creer que vikingos que llegaban en busca de la gema, se atrevían a cruzar este terreno, seguramente muchos de esos que murieron lo habían hecho sin siquiera llegar a la cueva.

— Ahí esta Chimuelo... — Señalé la cueva, era una gran entrada justo en las faldas del enorme volcán. La lava del mismo parecía rodear la entrada sin tocarla y formaba un camino que llegaba hasta la cueva, viendo aquello sólo me quedaba pensar que nuestro Dios Odín si se había esforzado en ocultar esta gema. Chimuelo voló despacio hacia la entrada y aterrizó justo frente a ella, al estar ahí bajé de él e inspeccioné ligeramente el interior sin entrar. — Ayúdame un poco Chimuelo. — Dije y éste disparó hacia el interior iluminándolo por unos segundos, no parecía haber ningún peligro y el piso lucía firme.

Entramos al interior con sumo cuidado y estando lo suficientemente lejos de la entrada, donde la luz de la lava que estaba afuera ya no iluminaba, encendí mi espada hecha de baba de pesadilla monstruosa y con esta comencé a mirar el interior, no parecía ser especialmente extraña, las paredes estaban hechas de piedras sólidas y no parecía conducir a ningún lado. Chimuelo comenzó a olfatear y se dirigió hacia una esquina de la cueva, entonces me llamó, al observar había un tallado en una roca que conformaba la pared y justo al lado había un cadáver, sólo quedaban parte de sus huesos y algunas partes de la ropa que esa persona usaba.

"Si has llegado hasta aquí, felicidades, pero el camino aun es largo y peligroso. Puedes continuar, pero recuerda él te estará observando, solo debes tomar una."

La letra con la que estaba tallada aquella roca, era de una antigua letra vikinga, podía leerla debido a que Bocón me la había enseñado hace un tiempo y que bueno que le había puesto atención, parecía sonar como una advertencia, pero ¿él? ¿A quién podría referirse?; quizá a un dragón o al mismo Dios Odín, cualquiera que fuese a quien se refiriera, significaba que no estaba del todo sólo. Al mirar alrededor del cadáver vi un enorme agujero que descendía, por suerte era lo suficiente grande como para que cupiera Chimuelo y aunque el mensaje apuntaba a un largo camino, no era momento de detenerse a pensar en los posibles peligros.

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado su comentario y que por supuesto han leído la historia *-***

 **Respondo a algunos comentarios :3**

 **Katniss: Tienes mucha razón y aunque este "mal" precisamente por eso lo puse en un principio.**

 **Jonavis: La verdad es que en lo que respecta a historias de HTTD no he leído ninguna, pero me inspiré de lo que investigué sobre su final en el libro y lo que pondrán en la película que se estrena en el 2018 D:, pero supongo que fue coincidencia :3**

 **Maylu: Tomaré un enfoque en su mayor medida en la relación de Hipo y Astrid, ya que adoro esa pareja, pero sin olvidar que Chimuelo es parte importante (sino que la más importante) del universo diegético que es HTTD.**


End file.
